


100 Things #60 (Starfox Dinosaur Planet

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [60]
Category: Starfox
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #60 (Starfox Dinosaur Planet

Fox McCloud twirled the staff in his hand checking the balance and assessing its potential. As far as weapons went it wouldn't be his first choice, but it was better than nothing which was what he had now. He would have much preferred his handy blaster, however he had strict orders from General Pepper to save the planet; not blow it up. He twirled the staff again then spun to slam it against a tree. The response was a solid thwap causing the whole thing to shudder. This would do, at least for now.


End file.
